Aslans' county pulls us apart
by Demi-god2405
Summary: Set at the end of votdt. Edmund is getting ready to leave Caspian for the last time but Alsan has some suprising news for him. Contains mpreg and Casmund
"Me! How is that possible?"

" **By the earth you have your title, the earth is fertile therefore so are you."**

"So I am to leave, with no hope of return, to a place where this is impossible? I am to keep this a secret when it is not bale to be kept? I am to raise this child while its father is in another world entirely and have no form of help?"

" **It will bring you joy and peace"**

"After a ton of pain and anguish that the joy will not be worth, not to mention shunned and properly imprisoned after I am outed as what I am – you have ruined my life!"

" **ENOUGH! Or have you forgotten what I have done to save your life?"**

"No I haven't, I just don't see how I can survive this fight, I think I've finally met my match."

" **Edmund, you are at the time where I can no longer call you a child anymore. You have constantly tried to repay the debt that you believe you have to me. Edmund you have already paid that debt when you were killed during the final battle with** _ **her**_ **but Edmund if you still believe that you owe me for that then pay me back by raising this child in England."**

"Ok"

" _My love your eyes are down cast, what is wrong?"_

"Nothing that is important at this point of sun down."

" _You forget my dear, I know you better than you know your-self. You your-self have said as much on several occasions. You see you brain as a mess but I see a masterpiece. So divulge my love, what has your freckled features fatigued?"_

"My title as King of Narnia is by the land we stand on correct?"

" _You are by the western wood, a title that has friends cheering at your return after it has sent enemies running away from your comings."_

"The land I and my siblings used to care for and the land you now govern is famed for its fertility and ability to bring forth life is it not?"

" _Your eyes are down cast again my love, please speak of what ails you"_

"I am as fertile as the earth I am titled after. Because of the way you showed me you love me when the stars swim in the midnight sea , Caspian– I am with child – yours."

"I'm going to be an Auntie!"

" **Hush my valiant queen, can you not see how this weighs thy brother down"**

"I am to leave and raise our child in the land of my birth but how can I will when half of me is here?"

" **You will find a way my boy"**

" _I have been given the knowledge that I am a father only to have both mother and child ripped away from me never to see again. Why must this come to play?"_

" **The King and Queen of old belong in their world for that is where the High King and High Queen are"**

"What if Peter and Susan come here?"

" **No child you and your brother must go back and you will not be able to return"**

"Will you be able to hide my pregnant body from those who don't need to see and know about it?"

" **Yes Edmund; your cousin, your siblings and your parents will be the only ones to see. Edmund you must stay within the house until the child is born. Once it is born say that it was a good friends who died during the birth. I will make sure the child plays along but knows you are the mother – you and the child will be safe."**

"Very well, if I must go then I shall"

" _My love, are you sure that this is what you heart wants?"_

"No it is what my brain is telling me. I spent enough time as king of Narnia to know that my duty must come before my hearts desires"

" _Then please let me quench my hearts desires so that I am not swayed in my duty."_

"Oh their really going for it – I didn't know Edmund could hold his breath that long!"

" **The kings are about to be torn apart forever, leave them be"**

"I have undergone torture of the body but never have I felt such torture of the heart and mind"

" _I have gone where no man has dared go before and along the way I have felt the purest of love from an angel but now I must let go and let that angel fly. If I had not sworn to protect you from all that harms you then I would not hesitate to rip your wings out so that you stay here on the ground with me."_

"The way my wings are wired, I shall not leave you but my body over rules my wings and will force me to go. Know now my love that no matter what my body does my heart is yours forever. I will tell our child stories of their father. A brave and honourable man who put others before him, who was kind and gentle but strong and fierce when it was called for. I will never forget you for you are in my heart not my brain and those things in your heart are impossible to forget."

" _Oh my beautiful love, I will miss you. Your smart arse mouth that just makes me want to kiss your breath away. Your pale skin with moles dotted along it like comets in the sky. Your beautiful hands capable of wielding twin swords, shooting a bow, creating a musical masterpiece and many more. Your dark eyes like the nights sea that I drown in with no hope of survival. Your hair as soft as the angles breathe that shines brighter than the sun when caught in the moonlight..."_

"My love please stop, I can't hear another word without breaking down."

"Edmund?"

"I think it's time we go home Lucy"

"But I thought you loved it here, I thought you loved..."

"I do Lucy, with all that I am capable of giving, but I love our home and our family as well."

"Ok Edmund, your right as always - it's time for us to go."

 **"Step in front of the portal and when it closes you will be taken back to your world - forever"**

"Goodbye my love"

 _"And goodbye to you too my angel, my love - My Edmund"_ __ __


End file.
